


GUN

by Namgangs



Series: My Hero weekly TH prompts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gun Kink, Gun play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violence, heroweeklyth
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: - Week16 -"Everything from A to Z”G - GUN





	GUN

 

เจสันทิ้งปืนเรี่ยราดเต็มเพนท์เฮาส์ และด้วยความที่เป็นรอย ฮาร์เปอร์ นั่นมันไม่ต่างจากวางลูกอมไว้ใกล้มือเด็ก หรือยื่นเฮโรอีนให้คนติดยา

 

 

**"อย่า-ยุ่ง-กับ-ปืน-ของ-ฉัน"**

 

 

รอยหายใจกระเส่า ปากกระบอกปืนเย็นเฉียบแนบที่ขมับของเขา มืออีกข้างของเจสันกำรอบลำคอ หลังเขาชนกำแพง

 

 

"จ..เจย์เบิร์ด..."

 

 

กลิ่นบุหรี่และควันปืนอวนอยู่บนเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตของเจสัน หอมยิ่งกว่ากัญชาที่โอลิเวอร์ยึดไป

 

 

"ฮาร์เปอร์.." เจสันยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ จนริมฝีปากแตะกับใบหูของเขา มือที่ลำคอยิ่งออกแรงแน่นขึ้น เหมือนปลอกคอที่รัดจนหายใจไม่ออก "ฉันบอกกี่ครั้งแล้วว่าอย่ายุ่งกับปืนของฉัน"

 

 

ร่างของรอยร้อนระอุเหมือนโดนโทสะของเจสันเผาไหม้

 

 

"ฉันแค่.."

 

 

ยังไม่ทันได้แก้ตัว เจสันเหวี่ยงเด็กหนุ่มผมแดงลงกับพื้น ล้มระเนระราดเหมือนกับพินโบว์ลิ่งที่ถูกสไตร์ค รอยเผลอกัดริมฝีปากตัวเองจนได้เลือดซิบ ก่อนเงยมองอดีตโรบินที่ย่างเท้าเข้ามา

 

 

"ฉันขอโทษ" รอยบอก หัวใจเต้นผิดจังหวะ "ฉันแค่อัพเกรดปืนให้นาย.."

 

 

"รูดซิบลง ฮาร์เปอร์"

 

 

รอยหยุดหายใจกับคำสั่งของเด็กหนุ่มผมดำ ก่อนจะกลายเป็นเสียงหายใจพร่าผิดจังหวะ ระรัว ใบหน้าขาวนวลแดงระเรื่อขึ้นมา มือของนักประดิษฐ์อาวุธค่อยๆลดลงไปที่กางเกงยีนส์ของตัวเองอย่างว่าง่าย

 

 

แต่นั่นกลับทำให้เจสันจิ๊ปากหงุดหงิด "ของฉัน ไม่ใช่ของนาย ฮาร์เปอร์"

 

 

"หา.." รอยอ้าปากค้าง ขณะที่เจสันกลอกตาและแนบปลายกระบอกปืนในมือกลับไปที่ขมับของเด็กหนุ่มผมแดง

 

 

"รูดซิบ ฮาร์เปอร์"

 

 

รอยอิจฉาน้ำเสียงของเจสันมาตลอด เสียงที่ทุ้มพร่า แหบเสน่ห์ และยิ่งยามมันเอ่ยเป็นคำสั่ง ร่างของรอยปวกเปียก ไร้ความพยศ --ไม่มีทางที่ใครได้ยินเสียงของเจสันแล้วจะไม่อยากทำตาม สิ่งหนึ่งที่เจย์เบิร์ดได้จากแบทแมน ข่มขวัญคู่ต่อสู้ได้เพียงแค่เปิดปาก ความมั่นใจที่เต็มเปี่ยม เจ้าอารมณ์เหมือนพายุทอร์นาโดที่ไม่มีคนทัดทานได้

 

 

รอยเอื้อมมือออกไปรูดซิบจากกางเกงหนังของเจสันลง หัวใจเต้นระรัวหนักเหมือนกลองศึก หากไม่แน่ใจว่ามันมาจากปลายกระบอกปืนที่แนบกับขมับ หรือความเร่าร้อนที่ไม่ควรมี

 

 

"แล้วใช้ปากนายขอโทษฉันซะ" เจสันสั่ง นิ้วมือของอีกฝ่ายรูดกางเกงพร้อมกับชั้นในลงอย่างยั่วยวนในความกระด้างทราม ทุกอย่างในตัวเจสันคำรามคำว่าสัตว์ป่า -- _เจ้าป่า_

 

และไหนเลยคนอย่างรอยจะไม่ยอมสยบให้กับความรู้สึกนั้น เขาอ้าปากและเลียปลายท่อนเนื้อที่ค่อยๆอวบอ้วนขึ้น มือข้างหนึ่งของเจสันแทรกเข้าไปใต้เรือนผมสีแดง เสียงครางแหบพร่าออกมาจากปากของอดีตโรบิน ปลายกระบอกปืนละจากหัว สันมือของเจสันที่กุมปืนแน่นวางบนไหล่เขา กลิ่นดินปืน ระเบิด และบุหรี่ของเจสันเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่รอยรับรู้ 

 

_"---รอย!"_

 

เสียงแหบพร่าแผ่วเบาอื้ออึงในลำคอของเจสัน และคำเรียกชื่อต้นทำให้รอยเหยียดยิ้มกว้าง ยิ่งใช้ลิ้นลุกไล่ ก่อนจะหยอกเย้าผ่อนแรง คลายออก หยุดชะงัก และเจสันคำรามเสียงสั่นในลำคอ ปลายกระบอกปืนแนบเข้ากับขมับของเขาอีกหน 

 

_"เจย์เบิร์ด"_ รอยชะงัก สั่นสะท้าน เอ่ยเสียงแหบพร่า

 

"นายชอบนี่งั้นสิ?" เจสันถามเสียงห้วน ดันปลายกระบอกปืนเข้ากับขมับที่ปกคลุมด้วยเรือนผมสีเพลิงจนหน้ารอยเซไปตามแรงกระทุ้ง "มีอารมณ์เวลาที่ฉันอยากจะฆ่านาย" 

 

_"แน่นอน"_ รอยตอบเสียงสั่นระริก--ระรี้ ใบหน้าสีขาวแดงระเรื่อขึ้นสี อยู่ๆก็ปากกล้าขึ้นมาซะงั้น _"ฉันชอบเห็นนายครวญคราง หงุดหงิดกับเด็กไม่ดีอย่างฉัน"_

เจสันขมวดคิ้วเกรี้ยว ลั่นไกปืนในมือที่กำลังจ่อกับหัวของรอย แต่แทนที่จะเป็นกระสุน สิ่งที่ออกมากลับเป็นน้ำ

 

**_"เจย์เบิร์ด!!"_** รอยโวยวาย ผงะออก ยกมือขึ้นลูบผมและใบหน้าที่โชกน้ำ "ฉันกำลังมีอารมณ์!"

 

มือกร้านของเจสันกระชากผมสีเพลิงของรอยให้ร่างบางต้องลุกขึ้นตามแรง ก่อนกระแทกเข้ากับผนัง ยกปืนฉีดน้ำในปืนขึ้นเสยจ่อคางอีกฝ่าย ฝืนให้กรามได้รูปเชิดขึ้น หายใจลำบาก ก่อนจะโน้มตัวลงกระซิบข้างใบหูของคนหอบผ่าว ปวกเปียกให้กับความรุนแรง  _"และฉันชอบเห็นนายครวญคราง หงุดหงิดกับคนไม่ดีอย่างฉัน"_

 

คำเดิมถูกย้อนทำเอารอยหัวเราะเบาๆ แต่เผลอวูบเดียว เจสันปล่อยปืนในมือทิ้งตกลงพื้น และใช้สองมือกระชากคอเสื้อรอยเข้ามาใกล้ บรรจงบดเบียดจูบ สอดแทรกลิ้นเข้าไประหว่างริมฝีปากของรอยที่เผยอออกด้วยความตกใจ ก่อนจะตอบรับอย่างเร่าร้อนไม่แพ้กัน โอนอ่อนให้กับพละกำลังของเจสันอย่างหมดสิ้น 

 

_"เจย์เบิร์ด.."_

 

_"รอย.."_

 

 


End file.
